Family
by TripTuckerTheThird
Summary: Arizona G!P Callie's sister comes to town and then Arizona goes to town on Callie.


**AN: YO DAWGS, I need some ideas.**

Callie was sitting in her office daydreaming. She was supposed to be working… but since everything was graded and she was Type-A her slides and presentations for the rest of the semester were finished and she had nothing to do… she was daydreaming. Office hours were honestly the hardest part about this job. She'd tried doing research for her cartilage project but almost without fail every time she did a student would show up and derail whatever path she was on. Same with reading a book.

So daydreaming it was.

And honestly, the daydreaming was going well. She and Arizona had made a baby on their first try. Which was both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because their soon to be nugget was coming along nicely at six months, but a curse because they didn't get to have a lot of wild and unprotected sex trying to make it happen.

With her hand resting on her pregnant belly all she could think of was how loved this baby would be. Arizona was as excited as Callie had ever seen her, reading and talking to the baby just as she'd done with Sam - but this time she included their son. He was not so sure about the prospect of being a big brother, but enjoyed double story time with both of them and even babbled at her stomach copying Arizona. Callie was not ashamed to admit that Arizona was definitely Sam's favourite. It was adorable how much her son and her wife loved each other and how similar their personalities were, often ganging up on her in pranks and asking for extra story time or dessert. But she wouldn't have it any other way.

Startled from her daydreaming by a knock at her door, she called "come in," and hoped that it wasn't those one or two particular students who were so dumb (was she allowed to say that, probably not) that they didn't understand anything or the girl with red hair who once she found out that Callie was gay and married to woman hit on her incessantly. It was almost time to file a complaint with her dean.

"Hey Cal," her sister said quietly stepping into the room.

"Aria," Callie whispered back, breathless and tense, not having seen her sister in almost twelve years, Aria abandoning her when she came out just like her parents. "What are you doing here?"

Though she stayed in the doorway, Callie could tell that her sister was nervous about being here, her face was pale and she was wringing her fingers in front of her, shifting from side to side like she wanted nothing more than to run away.

"I saw your TED Talk," Aria said, a bit of volume back in her voice, but her posture and fiddling increasing, "And… I just… Cal, I'm so sor-"

Anger flooding through her Callie stood up and practically shouted, "No! You don't not get to come here and apologize to me."

But instead of looking chastised or apologetic, Callie watched as Aria's eyes widened taking in her pregnant belly.

"Are you pregnant?" Her sister asked, taking a step into the room, a foot closer than Callie ever wanted her to be.

"Despite the obvious, it's none of your business," Callie said, wrapping her hands protectively around her belly.

Just then another knock rang out and Timmy called "Aunty Callie?" both her and Aria's eyes swept to the giant of a man whose eyes widened, "Oh, sorry Professor Robbins."

Turning to face her nephew, "It's all right Timmy, what did you need?"

His blue eyes glanced at Aria again, nervousness and protectiveness in his eyes before he focused on her again. He was wearing his ROTC PT kit, the camo pants and grey T-shirt sweaty, looking every bit the soldier Arizona and Tim were, but more imposing because of his large frame. Even though he was a gentle giant. "Grandma called me, she got hung up at work and can't pick Sam up so she asked me too, but I don't have my ID to get him from the daycare. Can you call them please?"

Callie nodded and quickly picked up her office phone and called the daycare, confirming that Timmy could pick up Sam.

"Can you take him to the cafeteria or the playground please Timmy," she asked pulling some cash out of her desk and walking over to hand it to the young man who was still eyeing Aria cautiously. "Buy yourselves a snack and I'll see you in an hour for family dinner, okay?"

"Okay Aunty Callie," he said, leaning down for a hug. Callie returned his embrace, having to stretch up to reach his neck, and place a soft kiss to his cheek. She loved that he blushed. Though he was only 12 years younger than her, she'd known him for almost seven years, first meeting him when Arizona's father had passed away and she kept him and the other children occupied while Arizona and the other adult family members planned his unexpected funeral and took care of his affairs.

Returning to her chair, she pointed to the seat across from her, Aria's eyes wide in surprise and confusion.

"Professor Robbins?" Was all she asked, sitting daintily in the chair and looking at her.

"Yes, when we were first married I had intended to become a practicing surgeon, and had publications under the name Torres. However, when this position was offered to me, the medical publications were no longer needed for my career so I changed my name." It wasn't even all that difficult, since most scientific publications were posted online, it only took several hours of work to fill out the forms and apply to have her name changed on her scientific papers. Her thesis and degrees were likewise easily changed via applications, and she was slowly working on changing her medical papers and degrees, even though they were no longer needed.

Her decision was made easily because Sam was a Robbins, as was her wife, and her new baby would be too. So she was one as well.

"You're married?" Aria asked, her eyes widening even further in surprise. "And who's Sam? And who was that man?"

Callie sighed, and rolled her eyes. "I told you, nothing about my life is any of your business."

"Cal, I'm trying here." Callie sighed again and prayed that an actual student would come to her door. Even the girl who kept hitting on her.

"It's not good enough Aria," she said again.

"I am sorry," Aria said again, causing Callie to roll her eyes. But she couldn't say that there wasn't some hesitance in her to hear her out. Forgiveness was hard, but so were the last twelve years. It was why it had been so easy to give up her name and become a Robbins. The eight members of Arizona's family had taken her in and done nothing but love and support her. They'd come to her medical school graduation when she and Arizona had only been dating. Maddy had been one of her bridesmaids, Nicole had helped ease her fears with Sam, same with Barbara.

"I was stupid and an ass and… I caved when mom and dad… and I just." Aria hesitated and wiped a tear from her eye. "I miss my big sister."

With a sigh Callie reached for the framed picture on her desk of Arizona and Sam, both of them sticking their tongues out at the camera, their faces smeared with cake and both of their blue eyes alight with joy and happiness. It wasn't the most dignified picture in her office, but it was her favourite of her wife and son. She handed the picture to Aria who took it in both of her hands and just looked at them, her fingers running lightly over Sam's face. "That's my wife and our son."

"Is this Sam?" She asked, finally looking at Callie but still clutching the picture.

"Samuel Daniel Robbins," she said, smiling thinking of her baby boy.

"And your wife?" Aria asked, and it was said without judgement or negativity, only genuine curiosity and interest.

"Arizona, her name is Arizona." Callie hesitated and then added, "Master Sergeant Arizona Robbins."

"Ohh, mommy would hate that even if she wasn't a woman." Aria said with a laugh. Causing Callie to join in. As proud Cuban's her parents had a general dislike and mistrust of the American military, they'd heard almost as many angry rants from them about the US Army as they had about gay marriage. She was married to a gay career army woman, two very large strikes against her.

"Yes well," Callie trailed off lamely.

"She's gorgeous Cal," Aria said, handing the picture back, "and your son too. You have a beautiful family."

"Thank you," Callie said, placing the picture frame meticulously back on her desk. So the goofy faces of her family were staring back at her.

"What about you?" Callie asked after a long moment of tense silence, curiosity filling her now that her sister was here, sitting in front of her.

"I'm married. Just recently actually, it was my husband who showed me your TED Talk. He recognized the name Calliope and remembered that it was my sisters name. And then there you were." Aria said, a smile on her face.

"What does he do?" Callie asked, because her talk had been about cartilage and and growing it in a lab and the potential for what ailments could be fixed and eliminated with it.

"He's a surgical resident, fifth year, has already landed a fellowship for orthopaedic surgery." Callie let out a bark of laughter, because that's what she'd wanted to do. Orthopaedic surgery, it was almost comical how Aria had married one.

"That's what I wanted to do!" She said, pulling a laugh from her sister, the moment feeling like old times as they would giggle and laugh under the covers after bedtime, one of them having snuck into the others room.

"Why didn't you?" Aria asked.

"Surgical residency is tough, and we have Sam… and I wanted another baby… and, this job happened. It was an easy choice to make for my family."

"And that boy, he called you 'aunty?'" Aria asked.

"That's Timmy Jr. he's my nephew, yes."

"But you're only 30!" Aria exclaimed with a laugh, and Callie passed her another picture, this one of Tim and Nicole and their kids.

"Tim, that's Arizona's brother, and his wife got pregnant their last year of high school. Arizona's parents took her in after her own kicked her out," the way Aria's face fell let Callie know that she made the connection that Callie implied, "They married after high school and had kids. They are my niece and nephew's."

Callie stood and walked around the desk and sat beside Aria to point out her family and name them. "That's Timmy, and Maddy - she wants to be a doctor like me, the twins Danny and Davey, and little Arizona."

Now Aria was crying in earnest, and she gripped Callie's hand tightly. "You found a beautiful family, Callie. I'm happy for you."

And now they were both crying, and were once again interrupted by Timmy, this time he was carrying Sam who squealed when he caught sight of her.

Quickly wiping her eyes she stood and took Sam who practically launched himself into her arms with a giggle. "Are you alright Aunty Callie?" Timmy asked Callie as he once again eyed Aria cautiously.

"I'm fine Timmy," she took a deep breath and looked at Aria, "This is my sister, Aria."

Timmy had the composure not to say anything, not knowing anything about her sister or her family, but surprise colouring his tone and his eyebrow quirking the same way that Arizona's did when she was shocked.

And it wasn't like she could even blame him.

Turning back to Aria she watched as both of the boys looked at Aria curiously and Sam babbled something while twirling her hair in his fingers.

"Aria, I have to go. We have family dinner tonight." It was a weekly tradition, an evening that all eleven of them were free of practice or work or any of the activities they partook in, and could spend time together. It had been strange when she'd started going to them regularly, but she'd been quickly accepted into the Robbins clan.

"Can we see each other again tomorrow?" Aria asked. "I'm in Seattle for a couple more days… and I just came to see you." Callie watched as her sister blushed a little.

"Sure, I have class until noon, but we can meet for lunch. You, me, and Sam." Her son squeaked when he heard his own name, drawing a laugh from Aria.

"I would like that. Very much Cal." Callie nodded and they quickly exchanged phone numbers before she left with Sam and Timmy to head to family dinner.

**88**

Callie was leaning comfortably back against Arizona as they lounged in the tub. The room was lit softly with flickering tea lights and soft intermittent snores could be heard over the baby monitor on the counter.

Arizona's hands were trailing a wandering path up and down her body, fingers lightly tapping every now and then, the wash cloth soothing and cleaning her skin as she rested her head against her wife's shoulder, the blonde placing open mouthed kiss along her temple and ear every so often.

"What do you think?" She asked her wife, her eyes closed as she just sunk into the feeling of being wrapped up in Arizona's arms as legs, the wandering paths of her hands igniting a smouldering fire in her body and her belly.

"She came to see you," Arizona started, dragging her lips up the shell of Callie's ear. "She's only here for you."

"Would you let her back into your life?" Callie asked, fingers splayed across her protruding belly, the baby growing there still and calm at this late hour.

"I don't know, my love," Arizona answered, pressing a soft kiss to her temple, Callie unable to stop herself from leaning into the kiss. "You don't talk a lot about how it affected you, and by the time we met you were already over it, or at least I never got the impression that you weren't." Because she'd been with this woman for seven years, had loved her for six, been married to her for four… she could feel the but that Arizona hadn't spoken.

"But?" She asked, stopping one of Arizona's wandering hands and gripping it tightly in her own.

"But you were quiet tonight," Arizona started. She'd pulled Arizona aside once they got to Tim and Nicole's house, Timmy taking Sam to play with the other kids, and explained what happened with Aria today. When she'd started crying, Arizona had only leaned up and wrapped her arms around her while she cried. "And… I just, I'm worried that you'll be hurt again. I don't know how to protect you from that hurt."

Callie could swear she melted in that moment. She was also surprised that she was still a solid person after all the times that Arizona had made her melt.

"Whatever you decide Calliope, whether you decide to let her into your life or not, I will support you." Arizona said, gripping Callie's fingers tightly between her own and giving her another soft kiss to her temple.

"What about Sam? She's… I mean," Callie hesitated. Being an aunt or a family member is earned. Aria has done nothing to earn it.

"She's his _tia_," Arizona finished. "But if she hurts him like she hurt you, words will be had."

Callie almost laughed at the thinly veiled threat. Despite her training and skills, and Callie knew that her wife had hurt people during war, she also knew that her wife was one of the most gentle people she'd ever met.

"Yeah, like, 'bye Felicia,'" Callie laughed.

"Take him to lunch, talk and chat, and make a decision after. It's just lunch, it's not a promise for anything." Arizona said matter of factly, like it was as easy as that. As black and white as that.

They fell into silence for a few more minutes, Arizona's hand extracting from her own and rubbing slowly up her stomach to the underside of her breasts, the wash cloth she'd been holding abandoned and now the tips of her fingers skimming quietly and sure along her breasts. Avoiding her hardening nipples, but the ministrations nothing less than electric.

Slowly, almost like Arizona was trying to torture her, one of her hands wandered up over the swell of her breast, blunt fingernails dragging and lighting every nerve it passed on fire and sending bolts of electricity to her core. Her other hand lowered, just as agonizingly slowly down to her core, a flood of arousal leaving her as she pressed herself tighter to Arizona's front, her wife's nipples hard against her shoulders and her cock stirring against her lower back.

Her wife, her strong and beautiful and gorgeous wife, was so good at sex that Callie often wondered if it wasn't a large part of what drew her to the blonde. Though that thought was predominantly had when those strong and pale hands were on her body, building her up and up and up and then leading her to oblivion. And she was so good in almost every way.

Her hands were nothing short of magic, some ancient Lovecraftian work of art that felt as if bringing Callie pleasure was what those hands were made for. And they were everywhere all the time. Arizona had some form of sexual ADD, her hands never stilling on her body and never stopping. It was unnerving to Callie how they never stopped, even when they were still in one geographic place on her body, her fingers and her palms and her nails never stopped moving.

Her mouth, that perky and pink and perfect mouth, was just as heavenly. And she knew how to use her entire mouth to make Callie unravel. All teeth and tongues and lips and wet heat, it blew her mind. Especially when she used it in conjunction with her hands.

But Callie's favourite part about sex with her wife was her cock. Eight and a half inches of thick and veiny girth that she could wield with a power that was unapparent if you just looked at her. And boy, did she like looking at her. Before she'd met Arizona, and Arizona's cock, she was never enthralled was the visual of a penis. They were fun and she liked them… but they were never an aesthetic that she was particularly obsessed with. Vagina's had always been beautiful to her, sexually speaking. Hidden depths and shadow obscuring the prize of sexual gratification that made one hunt for release, and the journey was part of the fun. A cock was just there, there was nothing hidden about what a cock wanted or needed.

But then she'd seen Arizona's cock… that full and hard length currently pressing into her lower back as her hands worked magic on her body, coiling her tighter and tighter with every passing touch, and that mouth on her ear and neck, drowning her in sensation… that cock was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen in her life.

If she'd been an artist, Callie would have demanded long ago that Arizona pose nude for her. When she was soft, Arizona's hard cock was gorgeous. Pale like her skin, except for the tip which flowed slightly pink, a beacon for pleasure that Callie sometimes dreamt about in places and times it was wholly inappropriate to think about. But when it was hard, good god almighty, it was so erotic that even if she had forced Arizona to pose nude for her when she was hard, she wouldn't be able to finish the drawing before she took it - in her mouth or her hands or her pussy, she never finish the drawing because when Arizona's cock was hard, it was as if everything flew out the window, every shred of decency, every molecule of composure, every rational though flew out the window and all that was left was a primal want.

"Please," Callie begged her wife. The fingers of her left hand trailing slowly up the sensitive flesh of her thighs, igniting the blaze in her abdomen, the blondes fingers coming close but never reaching their destination. And due to the confines of the tub she couldn't spread her legs further to hint to Arizona what she wanted. So she had to resort to asking for it with words and moans.

And it wasn't even like Arizona didn't know what she wanted. Because Arizona was a sex wizard, some sort of mind reading or body reading or maybe just Callie reading wizard who knew exactly what she was doing when her hands were on Callie's body, and those deft and magical fingers could pluck her strings with such precision that sometimes she'd come when no part of her wife ever went near where she wanted her.

"Please what, Calliope." Arizona husked, right into her ear, which was basically unfair because the hot breath washed over her, down from her ear to her toes to her pussy and back all over.

"Touch me," Callie begged, slipping her hands to Arizona's knees on either side of her.

"I am touching you," Arizona husked again, her tongue coming out to lick up the shell of her ear, and instead of the aroused moan she wanted to let out, okay it came out a little, but mixed with a groan she grabbed her wife's wandering and magical hand and thrust it to her core with a growl.

"Fuck me, goddammit Arizona, fuck -" she was cut off with an actual full body moan that she felt from her toes when two of her wife's fingers slid into her roughly, her cock twitching against her back as she started a fast pace and her her fingers began tweaking and pulling at her nipples. Switching breasts so fast Callie barely felt the fingers on one needy peak before those fingers switched to the other.

"All you had to do was ask." Arizona said, again in her ear, this time accompanied by a gentle bit to her earlobe as her hips started pushing and grinding against fingers and palm.

"God," Callie husked, the water in the tub cooling slightly and sloshing a bit with her erratic movements against Arizona.

"No, it's Arizona." Her wife whispered, increasing the pace of her movements against Callie's pussy and clit, the coil wound in her abdomen so tightly she was going to shatter any second.

"Fuck," she moaned out, still gripping Arizona's wrist, holding her wife's hand tightly to her sex, the motions against her core not stopping but shaking her arm with the exertion of trying to hold onto her pleasure and Arizona at the same time.

"Let go Calliope, we have all night."

And she did with an almost silent scream, her entire body tensing wrapped in Arizona, her inner muscles clamping down almost painfully pleasurable on the fingers still working inside her.

Before she was fully down from her coital high, she stood on shaky legs, Arizona's fingers slipping from her body limply as Callie blew out the candles and stepped out of the tub.

"Take me to bed."

More water splashed on the floor as Arizona scrambled out of the tub and followed her into their bedroom, her hard cock bouncing slightly with her movements.

"All you have to do is ask, Calliope."


End file.
